Broken Wings Blackened Hearts
by VoiceintheShadows
Summary: Based on Overwatch AWNN comic dubs, Fareeha learns a terrible secret about a former friend and must decide how she will handle the morbid revelation. Sad Pharmercy. Fareeha x Angela.


**Broken Wings Blackened Hearts**

 _I don't own anything but my own thoughts._

 _Based on Omahdon's Overwatch AWNN 'Just Our Secret' and 'Heroes Never Die'_

Fareeha rolled off Angela with an unsatisfied grunt. The blond woman had one hand running through her own hair while the other flailed aimlessly until she found her girlfriend's skin. She was panting heavily, composing herself from the unfinished frustration they were both feeling. "Are you alright, Liebchen? You seem rather distant tonight. Is it about today?" The two women had been together since Overwatch had reformed from Winston's distress signal. They had not seen one another since Overwatch had been disbanded. Fareeha had been a young girl when they met, standing in childhood awe of the doctor's radiance. Angela had been well aware of the puppy dog love. Ana had certainly made a habit off calling her out anytime she caught her daughter sneaking glances at her. The Swiss woman had never discouraged the girl's lack of attraction to boys but made sure not to tease her about it as much as her mother had done. Once Overwatch had reformed, everything seemed to fall into place. Fareeha's awkwardness in never having had a physical relationship was matched by the doctor's busy schedule and fear of Ana's wrath. Still, they found themselves falling for one another almost immediately. They knew Ana had a strict policy against dating among team members to avoid any complications on the battlefield, so they agreed to meet in secret. Keeping the secret was, perhaps, the most difficult mission they had undertaken to date. They had been caught more then once by a few other members, usually the fast-paced Tracer, however no one had given them anything but a warm smile and their privacy.

The day's mission had been smooth sailing for everyone except the Egyptian. Overwatch had received word that Talon was planning an attack against a small water filtration plant in the desert. A few of their key operatives, including Pharah and Tracer had been dispatched immediately. They were lucky enough to find that a single mercenary had been assigned to handle what should have been an easy act of destruction. They were unlucky to find that the one Talon sent was Reaper. Lena had managed to steal a handful of wires from the bomb before he had even finished setting the device. He was smart enough to run at their battle cry. With her airborne view, Fareeha had been able to track the traitor through the canyons while the others stayed behind to make a sweep of the plant for any more explosives. She knew it was against protocol to go against such an opponent alone, but she also felt a sense of responsibility to take down the man she used to idolize under her mother's command. The time for candy and childhood awe had set. The sun of justice and vengeance had risen in its place. He had almost overtaken her in a canyon, not realizing that he had stepped into a cage with a rattled tiger. Fareeha took his blows before turning the tables on the assassin. She had him on his knees with her gun to his head. She should have pulled the trigger immediately. Instead, like the snot-nosed little girl she had once been, she chose to give him a speech about honor and facing her eye to eye. None of the old operatives talked about the past. It was an unspoken rule among the first team that they would bury the past in a place where it could never haunt any of them ever again. Fareeha had always held strong to the black and white ideal of good vs evil. She had seen her fair share of people trying to walk the thin line between them. But she, herself, had never plunged into the world of grey… until today that is. Over the years, she had played out this moment over and over again in her mind, usually with a slightly wounded Mercy cheering her on, but she could never have prepared herself for what happened when she once again met Gabriel face to…face? Time halted. She was no longer a fierce soldier utilizing the latest battle suit and wielding a massive rocker launcher. Twenty years were erased in an instant. She was a little girl once again, frozen and scared shitless at the sight of the boogeyman clawing the floor underneath her bed. He had taken off his mask and her entire world turned upside-down. He advanced a step and she backed away. It was as if the gun was pointed directly at _her_ head instead of his. That moment of hesitation had given Reaper the opportunity to hurl himself out of the canyon. Pharah regained herself ten seconds too late. Reaper had vanished. She would have been kicking herself for forgetting all of her training, if her mind wasn't preoccupied with the horror she had witnessed.

The dust eventually settled. The plant was secured. Fareeha waved off Angela's insistence of examining at her wounds. She played it off with a smile, but she needed to be alone. To think. She found herself sitting by Gabriel's grave, nibbling on the candies that he used to sneak to her when Ana wasn't looking. She was absentmindedly wiping her fingertips against the polished stone. Fareeha grew up watching heroes. She spent years studying. Pushing her body past the blood and sweat to finally join the ranks of the advocates that little girl had admired. She never had any reason to wonder who may have been the victim in the bigger picture. Life was much more simplistic until today. The person pointing a gun at her was the enemy. They were doing wrong because they were evil. It was as simple as that. Gabriel- no, _Reaper_ had changed all of that. He had inspired the little girl and then sent the woman on a roller coaster of self-doubt. She made up her mind. Rising to her feet, she glanced forlornly at the stone below her. The Egyptian decided to leave the candy there. It was a hollow offering on an empty grave. The tears in her eyes were replaced by a firm resolution. She had no choice. She had to hack into Overwatch's restricted files.

It was a few hours afterwards that Fareeha tapped softly at Angela's door. She had one of the only rooms on the floor, situated right down the hall from the clinic so she could be on call 24/7. The two of them practiced discretion in their relationship, often sneaking into Angela's room. The lavishly decorated suite was the private sanctuary where they could express their love openly, without any fear. Still, they needed to be cautious before the door was sealed shut. "Who is it?" Angela called.

"It's me." Fareeha responded almost too quietly.

Angela cracked the door open enough to make sure she was alone. The Egyptian offered her a wave and a sad smile. The blond opened the door all the way, leaning against the frame. She was wearing a pure white, ruffled camisole and a matching pair of panties. One hand held two glasses while the other had an open bottle of wine. The slight flush of her cheeks told Fareeha that the doctor had sampled the night's spirits already. "You are late for your appointment. And you do not look well at all." A loose finger hooked around Fareeha's belt before pulling her inside. "The doctor recommends liquids and plenty of bed rest." She purred seductively as she locked the door behind them.

She couldn't remember the small talk they had shared. Angela was doing her best to seduce the young Amari, but she kept getting lost at the sight of the red liquid in front of her. Time seemed to drag. Her wine glass had been held with shaky, callused hands. Soft, pale ones moved to steady them. Their glasses were drained too quickly. Clothes removed too rapidly. The frantic search of each other's bodies was met with more frustration then passion. Angela had finally caught her breath. Regaining her poise before turning on her side to nestle against Fareeha's muscular form. She started drawing little circles over the left side of her chest. The younger woman drew in a deep breath, squinting her eyes shut before turning her back on the doctor. She heard Angela gasp. "I-I need a moment, Ya Amar." She clenched her teeth. "There's something I need to talk to you about. I'm having trouble finding the words."

Angela snuggled against her, allowing the thin covers to stay between them so as not to disturb her girlfriend's thoughts. "I'll be here when you find your words. Or even if you cannot." She snaked her hands around to hold Fareeha's. She loved the feeling of the Amari's fingertips in her own. They were strong and worn from her years of training and fighting in the Raptora, yet still contained a meek touch of the woman's inner tenderness. The Egyptian was about to pull her hands away before deciding to allow the small concession. She was about to bring up a tender subject. Open a wound that would probably never heal. _Old, festering wounds._ She twitched, inadvertently gripping their hands tighter. She relaxed as the image passed. She gulped back the feeling of wanting to puke. Chugging that wine may have been a mistake. Instead of helping her confidence, it was only making her stomach churn worse than it was before. Fareeha knew she needed to approach the topic carefully. She wished she had never seen that face. _What was left of it._ Or capped the lid her curiosity. During her musings, she had spent a long time wondering if memories could be erased. The forced smile Lena gave, and the sparkle that faded from her eyes whenever Widowmaker was mentioned told her that they could not.

The two were silent for a long time. The ornate clock on Angela's walls ticked away the minutes with the steady rhythm of its pendulum. "I saw Gabriel today." She finally said.

"Yes, yes, I know." Angela said, sorrowfully. "I read it in the report. It's ok that you froze up. Reaper is a fearsome opponent. No one should have to face him alone."

"That's not really what I meant. I sort of…fudged my report a little."

"I had a feeling. I know what it's like to have to face down someone who used to be a friend. I'm just glad you were not seriously hurt. What you need to do is remember that he is now Talon's Reaper and no longer our Gabriel."

"You're not listening to me."

"Of course I am, Liebchen. No one thinks you are weak or sentimental. You are a proud member of the team now. You made your choices just as Reaper made his. I'm proud of the woman you've beco-"

"ANGELA! I'm not talking about _Reaper_." The volume of her voice surprised them both. She held back a sniffle. Her voice was soft when she continued, lightly cracking from the weight of her own emotions. "I saw _Gabriel_ today." She repeated. Angela stiffened. She could practically feel the woman's entire body shiver; the blood draining out of her face.

"When you say you _saw_ him…you mean he…?"

"Yes." Fareeha started pulling loose threads from the pillowcase. "He took off his mask and I-I saw it all."

Angela started to bite her lip. She had questions. So many questions that should not ask of anyone, but she need to know the details. Just how far Gabriel had gone. "I'm so sorry you had to witness that. And I am sorry for asking this of you." She took a deep breath. "How did he look?"

Fareeha spun around on the bed so quickly that she nearly elbowed her lover in the process. "He looked _terrible_ , Angela, scarcely a ghost of the man he used to be. Every time I close my eyes I can still see it. And, _God_ , the smell. I…I don't know how anyone can live like that, Angela."

"He cannot." The doctor responded. "No one can. Not really, anyway." Letting out a heavy sigh, she decided to continue. "He should have died during the same explosion that supposedly killed Jack as well." She paused one again. "That was our official report. We eventually received intelligence reports that he had reappeared on the battlefield after undergoing genetic experiments from Moira. Some people will do anything when they are desperate for power."

Teeth sank into the inside of Fareeha's cheeks. Her girlfriend was technically telling the truth. _The world of grey broadened_. _Technically,_ but she had also chosen no to reveal a few key details. Details that Fareeha had unearthed during her personal investigation. Her mother's login information was still able to retrieve some of Overwatch's 'nonexistent' files, so long as she was careful enough to cover her tacks. Everyone knew of the incident at the Swedish Headquarters. Most of the team knew that Gabriel was now the assassin known as Reaper. But only a few souls knew about the horrific transition he took between the two. Her eyes clenched shut. It was hard to tell which sight had been more disturbing to her: the face…or the file. _'I found him in the wreckage…Didn't think about why…I couldn't let him die…Knew the soul was gone…HEROES NEVER DIE!'_ A shiver ran up her spine. Angela held her closer. It was normally her role to nestle into the taller woman's chest but sometimes, usually after a particularly draining day, the young doctor would act as an emotional healer as well. The height difference always made Fareeha feel awkward at first, but the comfort of Angela's supple chest provided made her forget about any of the insecurities dashing through her mind. _'You can come sleep in my room tonight if the mission is successful. It would be just our secret.'_ She remembered the conversation from earlier that morning. The words crossed her perfectly formed lips; before transforming into broken flesh and gaping wounds. _'Just. Our. Secret.'_

The Egyptian woman sprang her body upwards so the she and Angela were now face to face. "Promise me here and now. Promise me that if it should ever come to that…if the worst should happen to _me_. Please, promise me that you will let me go."

Angela averted her eyes away from hers. She bit down on her trembling lip. "I cannot promise I will not _try_ to-"

"NO!" Fareeha gripped Angela's shoulders tightly. "If you _know_! That nothing can be _done_! If I end up like _him_! You have to let me go!" Her strong fingertips sunk into pale flesh as she started shaking her shoulders, her voice breaking. "Promise you will let me go! Swear it! _LOOK AT ME DAMMIT!"_

"LET GO! _You're hurting me!_ " Fareeha's grip relaxed instantly. Angela curled into a ball. Weeping as she massaged her upper arms. There were already dark spots from where the bruises would be. "A-Angela, I-I'm so…" Her voice fell. She stared wide-eyed at the woman before her. Ever since she was a child, Angela had always looked so calm, so strong and so confident. Now, she looked completely broken; like a bird with its wings torn off. Angela continued bawling as if someone had dropped a boulder on her ankle. Fareeha made a move to touch her. To try to comfort her somehow. Her trembling hands stopped short. They retreated back until she had both hands clenched over her chest. She stood up before silently collecting her clothes. It was the first time she had ever yelled at her secret lover. She had attacked her. _Abused_ her. She decided she didn't deserve to be with the radiant beauty. She was the worst, losing her patience and succumbing to her anger. She had ripped open old wounds, dragging them through the dirt, before physically assaulting her. Tears began dropping on the polished floor. She had no right. No right to force Angela through any of that pain. She took a step forward. A hand shot out to snare her wrist. Fareeha looked back to find Angela still half curled into a ball. Her face was buried in her silken sheets.

"I cannot bear to lose you…but I cannot go through… _that_ …I cannot imagine doing that to you; to anyone ever again." Fareeha's arm began to shake from Angela's entire body quivering. "I…I promise so…" She paused to try and suppress a wail. "So…please…please do not leave me."

Fareeha did not move forward, but she did not turn back either. She shifted her hand around so that their fingers weakly interlaced with one another. Their tears continued to dampen dark floorboards and stain white sheets.


End file.
